1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bats, and more particularly, to a jointed bat.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional jointed bat essentially comprises a barrel and a handle. The barrel and the handle each have a tapered joint portion. A glue is filled between the joint portion of the handle and the joint portion of the barrel, such that the two joint portions are fixed to each other to finalize the manufacturing process of the jointed bat.
However, the conventional jointed bat has drawbacks in terms of its production and operation. As for the production of the conventional jointed bat, it is required that the joint portion of the barrel and the joint portion of the handle of the conventional jointed bat have to be precisely produced, because a gap between the joint portion of the barrel and the joint portion of the handle has to be consistent in size in order to be filled with a glue. If the gap is too small or if the joint portions abut against each other, the glue cannot fill the gap, and in consequence the barrel and the handle cannot be jointed together firmly. Also, considerations must be given to the coaxiality between the barrel and the handle so as to meet the requirements of product quality. Hence, there are strict requirements for precision and tolerance of the dimensions of the joint portion of the barrel and the joint portion of the handle, which add to the costs incurred and difficulties encountered in the manufacturing process of the conventional jointed bat.
Furthermore, an old conventional jointed bat is likely to generate noise. It is because although a gap is provided between the joint portion of the barrel and the joint portion of the handle and filled with a glue, the gap is not equipped with any dam. Hence, the cured glue is likely to detach under the vibration of the old conventional jointed bat in operation, and the glue thus detached hits the inner wall of the barrel and therefore generates noise.